A Herald's Tale
by Kelly Tolkien
Summary: A GeoffKate fluff. 3 Part Fic. Please R&R. My first A Knight's Tale fic... FINISHED! :D
1. The Beginnings of Understandings

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own A Knight's Tale or any characters therein… Poo…_

The Beginnings of Understandings 

Kate sat by the forge and watched the fire inside slowly die down. The room got gradually darker and the light turned to an orange glow. She stirred slightly but continued to stare into the receding flames, the heat from the fire began to leave the room and she looked out into the night.

The sun had set about two hours ago and the cold of the winter nights began to spread over France. There was no moon tonight and the stars were almost completely hidden behind thick grey clouds that slowly floated overhead.

Kate sighed and slid further down in her seat. She felt no rush to get back to her tent. If anything it was colder than the stable in which she worked. Even the thick wool of the dress she wore could not keep out the cold.

She felt Goosebumps appearing on her arms and her flesh started to creep. She shivered and closed her eyes. She felt tired, she of course, did not intend to sleep there but she was only going to rest her eyes for a few seconds while the fire died down.

She let her eyes flutter shut and the last thing she saw were the glowing embers of the fire inside it's stone prison dimming in the night breeze.

Geoff walked down the short dirt path that led through the blacksmith's stables. His gait was long and his spirit affable. All day he had been in a dreadful mood, glaring daggers at anyone who even dared to walk too close by him. This was unusual for him. Especially at the moment, he was in a job, one with good pay at that. Plus he had clothes and was getting plenty of food, and so he couldn't understand his flaming mood.

But, it was not a problem any longer. It was amazing what a few beers could do for your mood, even with Watt singing right in your ear some dreadful song about a dwarf woman from Sweden who couldn't find her knickers.

And so, in his reasonably jolly mood, he strode soberly (he was a professional drinker and the only affect 3 glasses of beer had on him was a mood improvement) down the path.

There were no lights on and the moon was not out that night. The stars were cuddled tightly in a blanket that was masquerading as dark grey storm clouds above, and there was little light for Geoff to see by.

This was why it was so easy for him to notice a red and flickering light up ahead coming from one of the blacksmith's stables. He stopped in his tracks, confusion gracing his chiselled features and tilted his head slightly.

It was quite late on a cold winter night and all of the blacksmiths had gone home… to their wives and children. Then it dawned on him.

Obviously, Kate hadn't gone home to her wife. It was her stable he confirmed as he neared the flickering light, and he walked up to the entrance and peered into the orange-lit room.

The fire in the Forge was burning down, nothing but embers were left and the room was slowly falling into darkness.

He took a few more steps in, curious as to why Kate was here this late. He knew for a fact that all Blacksmiths put out their Forges before leaving in case of a fire, their space was far too valuable to burn down because of carelessness.

He searched the room for Kate, checking the corners and darker spots of the room as well as the ones in the light. Then he noticed a carpet of black sooty hair hanging over the back of the chair.

He smiled slightly to himself and took a few quiet steps forward, trying not to make any sound on the straw that was laid out underfoot. He rounded the chair to the front and found Kate hunched up into the foetal position, hugging her arms and her head rolled onto her shoulder.

He smiled slightly and crouched down, wincing at the loud crack that came from the bones of his knees.

Suddenly Kate stirred. She thought she heard a spark fly from the fire. Her eyes fluttered upon and she mentally slapped herself for falling asleep.

As her eyes adjusted to the darkened room she saw a lanky form in front of her. She jumped in surprise and grabbed the sides of the chair ready to fight… there were a lot of sick dudes about these days and she wasn't going to take any shit from anyone.

"Kate! It's me! Relax," she heard a familiar, well-tuned voice say. She recognised Will's herald immediately after she heard him speak.

She sighed and uncurled from her hunched position on the small chair on which she sat. Rubbing her eyes she stretched and cursed herself again for falling asleep, it was dangerous. Someone less pleasant than Geoff could have turned up…

"What are you doing here?" she asked looking at the herald crouched in front of her. She squinted through the darkened room, realising the fire had gone out completely now and saw Geoff shake his head.

"I could ask you the same thing, it's bloody freezing out here you could catch pneumonia," he said standing up and offering her his hand.

Kate sighed, grabbed the proffered help and pulled herself up with the aid of Mr. Chaucer.

She dusted herself down after letting go of his hand.

"My God, you're bloody freezing woman," Geoff scolded.

Then, right on cue, small patters began falling all over the roof. The sounds of aggressive waterfalls surrounded them. Both looked out into the night to see the grey drizzle that was rain falling from the sky. It sounded like someone was grating cheese violently and accidentally cutting off their fingernail at the same time.

Kate sighed again, this day just kept getting better and better.

"Oh damn. God must really hate me, must be for that extra tansy cake I ate yesterday. Oh, so dark the will of God," complained Geoff gazing out with a slumped posture towards the torrents of rain.

He looked at Kate and the short-armed dress she wore and remembered the frigid quality of her calloused hands.

_Damn, why do I have to be so noble at heart? _Geoff asked himself, inwardly sighing. He took one last look at her.

"Here," he said, taking off his long coat and wrapping it around her shoulders. Kate jumped at his touch as she had been looking the other way, but then grabbed the collar of the coat, pulling it closer around her. She gave him a gracious nod and shrugged it nearer.

Geoff repressed the urge to shiver as the cold air penetrated his thin shirt almost immediately.

"Come on," he said, "out of the Frying Pan and into the Fire," he said taking her by the arm and pulling her towards the exit.

The pair ran through the mud and rain until they finally reached the refuge of the tents.

They reached Kate's tent first and she turned back to him. The rain had soaked them both after only a few seconds out in it.

Kate looked to him and shrugged the coat off her shoulders.

"Thanks, Geoff," she said and touched him on the arm before retreating into the relative safety of the flaps of her tent.

He nodded, even though she had already gone and jogged the rest of the way to the large tent that he shared with Will, Roland and Wat.

Finally out of the rain Geoff shivered and threw his coat onto a barrel that sat just inside the door. Strange, it hadn't been there before, but things soon became apparent.

There was a muffled 'ouff' as the coat hit the barrel and then a shout of horror.

Suddenly, Wat leapt up, throwing the brown blankets off him and chucking the coat back at Geoff. It hit it's mark, right in the face.

"I'm going to fong you within an inch of your life mate, I swear," Wat said advancing towards him with a wild look in his eye.

"I didn't see you," Geoff defended, holding his hands up in a gesture of peace and retreating away from the raging redhead.

"YOU DIDN'T **SEE **ME!" Wat yelled, balling his hands into fists and raising an arm above his head reading to kill the retreating Herald.

"Yes! It's dark for God's sake!" Geoff said, his back hitting the edge of the tent. He was cornered.

"IT'S NOT **THAT **BLOODY DARK!" He yelled, grabbing Geoff by the collar of his shirt and dragging him towards him.

He began pounding and fonging Geoff, rage completely taking over him.

Will, who had been watching this charade eventually walked slowly forward and attempted to pull Wat off Geoff. To no avail, Watt seemed to have a death grip on Chaucer and didn't want to let go.

Roland stepped in and dragged Geoff from Wat's grip and threw him in the hay at the other side of the tent. Will did the same with the flailing Wat.

The two always let these 'fongings' last a few seconds before pulling the two apart… they were never really sure why, it was entertaining they supposed.

"Would you two keep it down please, some people have a headache you know," Roland enlightened, rubbing his temples to exaggerate the fact. Wat's ravings gradually quietened down and soon there was silence in the tent again.

Geoff looked over at Wat and saw a bit of drool falling out of the side of his mouth and cringed. The psycho had fallen asleep again already.

I don't know what he's complaining about, it's not like it takes him long to fall asleep again.

Geoff sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Tough night?" Will asked sitting down on blankets that had been laid out.

Geoff looked up from his hands and saw the smirk on Will's features.

He smiled in return and nodded. He was going to mention Kate but decided not to. It's not like it was important, they wouldn't be interested anyway…

"THE ONE! THE ONLY! SIR WILLIAM THATCHER!" The crowd burst into thunderous applause as the herald ran off over to Will who was sitting atop his horse, raising his lance in recognition of the applause.

As the horse charged off and William to another win, it was by pure chance the Geoffrey Chaucer came to stand beside Kate. His feet just seemed to lead him there. Anyway, he wasn't thinking straight, his mind was on his last Introduction, perfect as always… He enjoyed it very much as much as he was loath to admit it.

"Nice," Kate said quietly so that only Geoff could hear. He was broken from his reverie and giving himself a pat on the back.

"Oh, why thank you. It comes to me naturally," Geoff said looking up just in time to see Will's opponent be knocked clean off his horse.

The crowd burst into applause once more for the knight that jousted before them once more, finally as himself and not some ninny from Guilderland.

She elbowed him playfully in the ribs as they both clapped for their Liege. He smiled, he just smiled.

Geoff took a few steps forward and entered the Forge where Kate was. She stood at the fire, oblivious to Chaucer's presence.

"What are you at then?" Geoff asked over the crackle of the fire. Kate jumped as she heard him speak.

"Fixing Will's armour," she said quietly.

"What? You mean it actually _broke?" _he inquired incredulously.

She nodded. "He took a hard hit today."

Geoff nodded and walked closer to the fire and closer to Kate.

There was a pause and then Kate spun around, finding Geoff standing directly behind her. She looked up at him through her eyebrows, breastplate in hand.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Kate asked. Geoff smiled and stepped back. He hadn't been that close really, but he had been standing behind her.

"No, I just decided to come to check…. You know, you hadn't fallen asleep in the fire," he came up with, glad that his literary brain finally kicked into gear.

Kate tried to look angry but she couldn't help the smile that crept over her face as she began pounding the hot metal into shape.

"No really," she said, turning back to him and setting down the hammer, "why have you come?"

"I already told you!" Geoff said with a cheeky smile.

Kate rolled her eyes and walked to the other side of the Forge, and began fiddling with something that Geoff couldn't see from where he stood.

"The truth is our Liege sent me. Will wants to know when the armour will be ready," Geoff lied smoothly.

"Well, I've only had it for a half of an hour. What's the rush anyway, he want to strut about in it in front of the mirror or something pigheaded like that?" Kate asked with a smile to Geoff.

She was surprised, over the last few weeks, things, a lot of things, had changed between them. Before they had never really noticed one another existed, never acknowledged each others presence, but now…

Kate knew that Geoff hadn't come to ask if Will's armour was ready, Will was away chasing after Jocelyn again… So what was the real reason for the writer's arrival?

"Probably, I don't understand Will anymore… Success has really changed him…" Geoff said, sarcasm dramatically dripping from his comment. Kate couldn't help but smile.

Geoff definitely had an effect on her now. She looked him up and down in the firelight as surreptitiously as she could. She took note of his tousled hair, the wild glint in his blue eyes, the cheeky smirk, the long, sturdy frame and the… somehow graceful movement that Geoff possessed.

Unfortunately, she was not very subtle in her attempts to drink all of him in…

"What?" he asked seriously this time. They could both tell when each other were joking around somehow. It was like some sort of sudden mutual understanding. Also known as soul mates but neither had even though as far as dinner yet.

Kate glanced up at him from where she had dropped her eyes to the floor. She couldn't think of anything to say so she just shook her head and turned quickly to get back to work.

Please, please review. I know all you people out there read it, it says so on the hits counter, so please, please review and take the time, even if it's only a few words. I accept anonymous reviews and will appreciate criticism or praise. Although I prefer the latter I LOVE reviews! So please…

_I'll give you Geoff for a day. You can do whatever you want with him! As long as it doesn't involve Death…_


	2. On the Road Again

Disclaimer: _ I do not own a Knight's Tale or any of the characters therein. Crap…_ On the Road again… Another tournament, another location… 

The small group of friends packed everything up and went on their way. London was a week's journey and they had to leave now if they wanted to make it there in time for the next tournament.

Will was on a roll, something that everyone was pleased about except of course the other knights. But things were not well with everyone. There were two people in the group who seem constantly distracted.

The collection of individuals walked down the road…

No that's not true…

Two _trudged._

Two _trudged _down the dirt road.

Both walked as far apart from each other as they could and kept their eyes focused on the ground.

They were scared, frightened of their own emotions. Every time that the writer and the blacksmith came together, they were completely at peace, laughing and joking and… well, this is the scary part, staring at each other.

_Drinking in, _every single morsel of the other that they could, because they knew that soon they would catch themselves and fall silent. It was not because they did not like each other, quite the opposite in fact, but, as I have said, they were scared.

Kate was frightened, she knew the signs of falling in love, she had done it before with her husband and they had lived happily together… For a few years, but she would never forgive that Knight.

It had seemed like a normal day when the Knight's Squire had come asking for the Blacksmith to shoe his Liege's horse, of course, her husband had obliged, Farrier work paid well and Richard was not one to turn down money.

The horse had been in a foul mood. You don't know how hard a horse can kick whenever it's in a foul mood unless you live around them, (A/N: Which I do,) and it's very, very, very hard.

The horse had gone mad and a kick to head had swiftly ended Richard's life. Whenever Kate thought of it her stomach turned over and tears began to creep around her eyes. But she pushed it to the back of her mind. Crying would never help anything or anyone, so she didn't.

And so, Kate was afraid, she was afraid that if she fell in love again that her love would be mercilessly taken from her. It was stupid but it was not the only fear that plagued her troubled mind. What if by falling in love, she dishonoured Richard's memory? She could not live, not breathe another breath if she found that she had in some way betrayed him.

Geoff… he was scared too.

He was scared in case his feelings were not returned. He was frightened that if he told Kate and told her the complete truth he would be laying himself before her. A part of him that was never openly shown, except in his writing. And writing was different… completely.

And so the two trudged down the path, on either side of Will and the horse, which he rode.

The pair's behaviour did not go unnoticed by the remainder of the group.

Roland looked from one to other and then up at Will. Will looked back at Roland and nodded, brow furrowed, confirming to his Squire that he had noticed it too.

The countryside they walked through was silent but for the singing of the birds and the soft sound of a distant stream they had passed a while ago.

"So," Will attempted, "Kate, how are things going for you?"

Kate looked up in surprise, she had been deep in thought and startled by Will's voice. She looked up and her lips moved for a while without any sound coming out as she desperately thought of a reasonable reply…

"Its, ah… it-it's fine, thank you… Why do you ask?" she queried.

Will looked down at her and scrunched up his face and then looked to the sky. Then without answering he turned to Geoff.

"Geoff?" asked Will.

The same happened to Geoff, he almost jumped off the road at the sound of his name and looked dazedly up to Will atop the horse.

He raised his eyebrows in a questioning gesture and shook his head.

"What?" he asked.

Will frowned and looked back to Kate who was looking confused and staring at her feet again.

Will sighed and pulled Monty the horse to a stop.

"All right, what is going on," he asked.

Because of Will's sudden stop, Kate and Geoff suddenly found themselves face to face as they had walked on a few paces.

The pair gazed at each other a moment a silent understanding in their eyes.

"Nothing," they replied in unison, shrugging at exactly the same time.

Will looked at them, if he raised his eyebrows any higher they would have disappeared into his mop of blonde hair. He made a disbelieving snort.

"Okay then," he said, shrugging himself. He leaned forward and gazed with narrowed eyes at the ground for a moment.

Geoff and Kate watched him completely thrown off track.

After a few seconds he say back again with a 'hmph' and then shrugged again.

"Then what's so interesting about the ground, because you two have been glaring daggers at it all day…" he said, grabbing an apple out of one of the saddle bags and taking a huge, crunching bite.

When neither answered him, he turned his head and made a 'tch, tch, tch,' sound and then kicked Monty on again, passing them by and munching loudly and unconcernedly on his apple.

As the rest of the group walked on, the pair looked up at each other from the famous ground they had been staring at again. Their gazes locked.

"Hey, are you two coming or are you going to continue testing your telepathic mind powers on each other!" Will shouted.

Later that night, the group of friends sat around a large wooden table at an inn along the road.

They were starting another round of drinks as the clock chimed 12 on the wall beside them. Somehow, Wat, Roland and Will had managed to position themselves in such a way that Kate and Geoff ended up sitting together.

There had been a short conversation on the road… two separate ones actually.

One had been between Will, Wat and Roland:

"I think we all know what's going on between Geoff and Kate," will said, jumping down from Monty and walking beside the other two.

Wat looked confused and shook his head shrugging, hands out in an empty 'I don't know,' gesture.

"They are in love…" Will stated matter of factly. The pair had to quickly had to grab Wat's arms before he charged back to where Geoff walked and fonged him into oblivion.

"I'LL FONG HIM 'TILL HELL FREEZES OVER! I'LL KILL –"

"Quiet Wat," Will shushed as they dragged him forward.

"I think they need a little help getting somewhere. Neither wants to admit it so… it could take some meddling," Will explained, a wry smirk gracing his features.

"I don't know Will. Are you sure, and even if you're right, you can't go around messing with people's lives…"

And so the argument continued on until as always Roland gave in and it was agreed that they would try to push the pair together, deciding that it was about time something interesting happened.

The second conversation was less of a conversation, more so a quick consultation and then action.

Kate and Geoff were walking close to each other, the others were walking ahead, and although they were silent they were not uncomfortable.

Earlier they had been apart so that they were able to think things over, not because they were avoiding each other they were after all, still 'friends'.

They were walking at a comfortable and friendly distance form each other until Kate made a decision.

She took two quick side steps and got very close to Geoff's side. He said nothing as she began to whisper quietly to him.

"Okay enough's enough. I tired of pissing around…" she said and grabbed his hand in a grip that would crush a rock.

"Oh, okay then… I'm so glad…" for the first time in his life Geoff was at a loss for words.

"I've seen it in your eyes. And I can read my own feelings, whatever your fears are, I'm sure they are as stupid as mine…" she nodded and threw her arms around him. They had hugged many times before but this was different. Geoff understood her enigmatic words and knew that this was not a hug between friends. He stood dumbfounded.

Kate smiled at him and patted him reassuringly on the arm and bounded off to catch up with the others.

And now they sat beside each other.

There was a hubbub all around the inn and the others were talking about something. Kate joined in and as she talked Geoff felt something on his leg.

He froze, completely taken aback and then he realised what it was.

Slowly Kate rubbed her hand up and down Geoff's thigh, teasingly. She talked on like nothing was different. When she had finished and what she had said started a debate between the others Geoff looked at her.

She said nothing and just smiled back at him in a cheeky way, resting her head on her arm that was propped on the table. Her hand started to move higher and closer to the inside of his leg as she looked at him.

"So Geoff," she said innocently, "what do you think?" she asked, knowing he didn't have the slightest baldy what the conversation had been about, he had been concentrating on his leg…

She's evil… 

He thought…

And I think I like it… 


	3. Inn or Out?

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own A Knight's Tale or any of the characters therein. Damn…_

**FuchsiaII: **thanks for the really long review, and thanks, I'm glad I fixed the humour thing. I tried! And I didn't know there was a TV series of it! Who's in it by the way then? It would be interesting to find whom they got to play Flay and Doctor Prunesquallor! In fact it would be interesting to find who they got to play everybody…

**And thank you anybody else who has reviewed or is thinking about doing it!**

**Inn or Out?**

"Wha- what do **I **think Geoff said swallowing…

Everyone at the table turned to him…

"I…a –umm, I agree with you," he said waving his hand in the general direction of Kate and taking another swig of beer as her hand got higher. He but his lip.

Kate nodded and smiled and looked back to the others who were dumbfounded. They had large debates like this very night and most nights Geoff sat quietly in the corner until asked his opinion.

He would then go into an in depth speech about his views and why he thought that. Mostly he made a point to bring up extra issues that had not been mentioned yet and make the debate even more violent than before.

He **never **had the same views as anybody else…

_Wouldn't be as fun, _he thought to himself.

The group continued to stare and Geoff just shrugged, a cold sweat breaking out on his forehead…

She is a very, very bad lady… 

"Oh!" Kate said jumping up just before her hand got so high it couldn't go any further.

"Geoff I almost forgot, I have this horrible boil on my toe and since you are our best doctor on the road I need you to have a good long look at it…" Kate said calmly, she lied as well as Geoff did.

"Oh!" Geoff said jumping up and following Kate around the table.

"Of course… But couldn't it wait?" he asked trying to make it sound more realistic.

She shook her head.

"My foot's bloody killing me," she said pointing down at her boot.

Geoff nodded mocking reluctance and waved goodnight to everyone.

Kate pulled Geoff out of the door of the Inn and into the night. There was a cold breeze and their breath clouded in front of them…

That its, their breath clouded in front of them for the few seconds that they actually had to breathe.

As soon as Geoff was out the door, Kate took a quick side step against the wall and swung Geoff around in front of her.

He was surprised, she could see that and she was happy. She liked being unpredictable; it made the relationship more… fun.

She let go of his hand and pulled him closer so that their bodies touched. She moved her hands from his to his upper arms and pulled him even closer still. Their lips were inches apart.

Kate looked deep into Geoff's blue eyes and saw slight hesitance. But she smiled. She smiled with her mouth, and she smiled with her eyes and she saw that small whisp of hesitancy skip away.

She caressed his neck gently with her hand and then ran it lovingly through his hair… How long she had longed for this moment and secretly denied herself… but no longer, no longer.

He was hers, and she was going to have him there and then…

She closed the gap between their lips and finally, after all the long months of struggling and indecisiveness, she tasted the sweet tang of his love.

Slowly and lovingly, showing that True Love was shown in patience and tenderness, they gently caressed each other's lips with their own, the true embrace of love…

Eventually Kate pulled away, her need for air overshadowing her lust.

Both began gulping deep breaths of air. Geoff turned to have a look around; after all they were standing outside a pub.

Thankfully there was no one about that he could see and he was going to have one more quick look when he felt the teasing sensation of Kate's mouth on his neck. He felt arms wrap around his shoulders and a small petit leg entwining around his.

He closed his eyes, pure happiness descended over him and he felt whole. He would have to write about this feeling. He had never felt it this extremely before.

But all thoughts of his work were soon banished from his mind as he felt Kate's nails dig into his back through the thin fabric of his shirt (he had left his coat in the tent, forgot it).

Her hand began to tantalisingly rub across the nape of his neck and her kisses became slightly more deep and forceful.

"A… K-… Ka-te…" he said through pants and gasps of breath.

Reluctantly he put his hands on her shoulders and began pushing her away from him, she resisted the typical woman that she was…

"Um?" she said, not stopping kissing his neck.

"M-ay… Maybe we should--.ah, um…- Maybe we should… g-g-o to the… the I-inn… To the inn?" he suggested.

She stopped suddenly and looked up at him with one eyebrow raised.

He thought she was going to slap him but then a smirk crept across her face and she disentangled herself from his limbs.

She almost sprinted down the cobbled street to the Inn where they stayed. (It didn't have a bar strangely enough which was why they weren't drinking there).

They ran up the stairs and Kate dragged him to her room and threw him in the door.

Geoff looked around as he heard the sound of Kate locking the door behind him. It was a nice room, a big bed, much like the one he shared with Will, except there were two beds in there.

After a few seconds he felt arms wrap around his waist and pull him backwards towards one of the four walls of the room.

"Um, nice room," he said, looking around.

"It's okay," she said spinning him around so he faced her against the wall.

Now… Kate is a woman who likes to be in control… Never in her life had she taken any shit from anybody. She always had beaten the boys up and she had never conformed to the rules. Ever.

So, she grabbed Geoff's shoulders and threw him against the wall. She soon was on top of him and had resumed her previous position of kissing his neck. She felt his hands slowly run her hips and she grabbed a handful of his messy blonde hair and dragged his head back.

Now his whole neck was completely exposed to her and she had a 'blank cheque' as it were.

God how she loved being in control.

As she ran her lips over his neck she could feel his pulse racing, which only made her kiss deeper and harder. She felt him swallow and rubbed the back of his neck with her other hand.

Things continued like this for a while, Kate enjoying the fact that they took it in turns to have control. Other men she'd been with were on the top all the time. That was what set Geoff apart from all the other men.

Soon the top of Kate's dress and Geoff's shirt was discarded on the floor.

Their mouths met again and their kisses became more passionate.

Kate ran her hand up Geoff's back, taking extra time to caress cuts and scars from previous gambling losses.

She ran her hand over his ribs, which stuck out like he'd never had a good meal in his life before.

Soon they were on the bed kissing and rubbing and…. Several other things. All in all… it was a damn good night.

Will stood up and walked past Roland to the bar and came back with a handful of beer glasses setting them down in front of the rest of the group…

"Has anyone seen Geoff this morning, he never came to bed last night?" Will said after taking a slug of his beer and looking over to where Geoff normally sat in the morning.

Wat and Roland exchanged knowing glances.

"Word is, that no one has seen Kate this morning either… No one has seen either of them since last night when they went to have a look at Kate's boil," Roland said with a comedic smile.

"Looks like courtship has begun lads," Will said and they all slammed their glasses of beer together, sending the contents spilling everywhere.

Gradually Kate opened her eyes. She looked around the dark room, her mind empty. The curtains blocked out the morning sun that would otherwise be streaming through the window.

She sighed and stretched her back, closing her eyes and then took another glance around the room rolled over.

Then her eyes fell on Geoff, lying beside her, sleeping deeply in her bed.

She smiled at the memory of the night before.

She watched the slow rise and fall of his chest. He was lying on his back; head off the pillow and one hand holding hers.

His eyes were shut, relaxed and calm and… happy. She gazed lovingly at him, her eyes roaming over everything that the bedclothes left bare. They stopped just below the beginning of his pelvis so the majority f his torso was revealed to her wandering eyes.

She smiled and propped herself up on one elbow to get a better look. His blonde hair was tousled and messy, giving him a handsome rugged look. His other hand rested on his ribs and his head was turned towards her.

She looked down at the arm that held her hand in it's own. Taking her index finger she followed each vein up through the pale skin until they disappeared from sight.

She looked down to find a pair of half-lidded, blue orbs lazily gazing up at her. She smiled and leant down kissing him gently on the cheek.

He shifted slightly, working out the kinks of sleeping in one position all night.

"Good morning," she said in her sweet Scottish lilt.

"Good morning," he replied groggily.

She smiled and swung her leg over his stomach, straddling him. He looked up surprised and raised one eyebrow.

Christ no, as much as I'd love to I'm exhausted… 

He thought to himself.

But then, she leant forward and just simply lay on top of him, resting her head in the crook of his neck.

They both sighed happily, contented that they had taken action and that that action had been for the better.

Geoff gently stroked her hair and smiled to himself.

I guess Love is blind… 

Geoff skidded to a halt beside Will's horse.

"Bloody hell Geoff where had you been? You almost missed the introduction…"

As Geoff ran off, Wat leaned in closer to Roland.

"I think I know where he's been," he said with a snigger.

Wat then felt a hand slap him around the back of the head and Kate walked past up to beside Will.

Wat and Roland fought hard to contain their laughter.

"Good luck Will," she said patting Monty on the neck and looking up at the Knight.

"Thanks! Had a good night then?" Will asked with a knowing smirk.

Kate was about to give a harsh reprimand but Will charged off before she could say anything. She looked up and saw Geoff running towards the group and couldn't help smile.

"Hey," he said slightly breathless and hoarse. "Finally got up then?" he asked with a handsome smile.

She smiled back and grabbed his collar pulling him down to her. She felt no need to conceal it; even if everybody hadn't known that they had slept together she wouldn't hide the fact that she loved him, ever.

Wat's face contorted as he watched Kate practically swallow Geoff. He began twitching and Roland soon had to grab hold of him to keep him from fonging Geoff to death.

One thing was for sure. Things were certainly going to be interesting…

Well, I hope you liked it. Obviously you can see that this was written ignoring the additional scene with Chaucer's wife…

**Please review, please:P**


End file.
